


Long Kiss Goodnight

by InkNPixieDust



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Cancer, Did I Mention Angst?, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mikhail comforts him, nikolai is sick, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkNPixieDust/pseuds/InkNPixieDust
Summary: Mikhail managed to survive Raccoon City, but he could never make amends with Nikolai, until he found out he was sick.
Relationships: Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Mikhail Victor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Long Kiss Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic based on our roleplay. I love Nikhail and it's one of my favorite ships. This is just pure angst. Beware.

The winds outside yowled like an angry wildcat, shaking the walls of the cabin. The wood was sturdy though, having withstood hundreds of storms before this one. Just as the men inside had. 

Unlike the two occupants, however, the cabin would see many more storms.

Nikolai was not a good man. He'd never claimed to be. Maybe once, before Raccoon City, before his wife had passed in the year before it, he had tried to be. Some would call the mass on his lungs Karma. The hacking cough, revenge of those whose lives he had ended. 

Cancer. He'd been given such a short time to live. 

The argent-haired man sighed, looking out into the Russian forest as he sipped the tea from the cup. Honey and lemon, his lover had insisted, to help with the cough. As if anything could. 

Strong arms were suddenly around his lean waist and Nikolai leaned into the warm chest of the slightly shorter but broader man. They watched the snow swirl outside, the only noise inside being the soft crackle of the fireplace. 

Mikhail Victor had no reason to be there, comforting the wolf in his final days. It had been some miracle that he had managed to throw the C4 and survive both the Nemesis and the ensuing train wreck. He'd survived, somehow, and drug himself to the city's edge. He hadn't spoken to the wolf after that. Not for years. 

They both understood Nikolai's motives. Both understood that Umbrella was falling. They had planned to use the money to escape together, until a silent gesture, a mumbled word, had Nikolai escaping the train with one last glance at the older man. They had both thought each other dead, for years. Even when Mikhail found out otherwise, he still didn't reach out.

Not for years. And now, the old Russian regretted those years. Years not just past, but lost, flower petals swept away by a cruel, harsh wind. Hundreds of kisses, hours, even days, of embraces. Time lost, never to be gained back.

Mikhail's hand brushed Nikolai's jaw and turned his head to gently kiss the taller, thinner man. Nikolai was a wolf, lean and clever. Mikhail was a bear, strong and fierce. He tugged Nik away from the window and lead him over to the table where dinner awaited. They ate in silence, and laid in front of the fire in silence. Two drinks were made. Bitter and harsh. 

Drink it all, Mikhail reminded him. Nikolai's nose curled as he choked down the cocktail, swallowed his pills.

Nikolai laid on Mikhail's broad chest, kisses getting hotter and touches getting heavier. A trail of clothing lead to the bedroom as they fell to the bed together. The wolf slipped on top, limbs tangled together as Mikhail's hands slid across his body.

The moonlight made Nikolai's skin and hair glow faintly like something ethereal. Eyes closed as he lowered himself onto Mikhail, gently lifting himself up and dropping himself back down, head tilted back and chapped lips parted. Mikhail's hips moved in sync with his, a sweet dance they had mastered years and years ago.

They laid together in the afterglow, sweaty and panting, fingers laced together in Mikhail's bare chest as Nikolai's leg tangled with Mikhail's. They laid there in that peaceful moment until the coughing started, and Nikolai's thin chest heaved. He fell backwards to pant for breath, Mikhail's touch gentle and reassuring until it subsided. 

Nikolai drifted off to sleep with him, curled into his warm, broad chest as they shared a long, sweet kiss.

Months later, spring would come and the thaw would settle upon the trees and birds would sing again. Rivers ran once more, and deer flitted across the open field adjacent to the cabin. The remnants of the last fire sat in the fireplace, dishes cleaned and set neatly by the sink. Their clothes sat throughout the cabin, pictures covered in dust and damp with droplets from melted ice.

Down the hallway and into the bedroom, they looked like they slept still. Two figures frozen, peaceful, in their final kiss goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> I want them to have a happy ending. Sobs. Anyway, sorry for this. I should have added a warning for bad writing, too.


End file.
